Lives Progressing
by Yuki Kaito
Summary: In this story of two kids, watch their lives progress while; flirting with Utau, hearing insults in Shakespearian, and joining in on the new division of guardians. LIMITED TIME OFFER! Send in your OC's for the oppurtunity to join the 12 Gliffs, there are 12 spots left!
1. Info

Name: Razkiel

Gender: Male

Race: Valkrye

Eye color: Amethyst

Hair color: Cloud White

Wings color: Cream

Wears: plain white, half – sleeved baggy shirt, khaki colored cargo, three quarter pants with utility pockets, and white high top basketball shoes.

Personalities: bi-polar, Naiyr, gets pissed off at just about anything, Gemini Syndrome persona 1. Ukyo, hyper, happy – go – lucky, and **extremely** feminine 2. Suzui, doesn't usually speak, but when he does it's usually something sadistic music related. Has a chilling aura.

Born: "I want to be able to control my emotions."

Egg: white with white wings, heart split like an incomplete peace sign. The left piece is sky blue, the middle piece is onyx, and the right piece is crimson red.

Character Transformation: Multiplex Justice

Weapon: Two one – handed long swords, one at his right hip, the other going diagonally left down the small of his back.

Transformation Ability: Emotional Realm

Description: I'll only tell the ladies

Chara change: reflectant to current personality, has heart and wings on left hand

Actual personality: he's a playboy, and hits on the female charas. When he's not doing that, he's telling his person, Ryan, some pointers on girls. But he's really serious about kidnappings, killings, and deaths for the rest of whatever day it is.

Name: Ryan Fujisaki or "Susumu"

Gender: Male

Eye color: Green – Brown – Hazel color

Hair color: Golden Blond

Hair style: short all around with quarter inch bangs on the left side. The right side of his bangs are an inch long and partially cover his right eye. You can still see his eye, but there is some hair in the way.

Wears: school uniform most of the time, except for breaks or weekends.

Chara: Razkiel, who's always around and always heckles him to flirt with every girl he sees.

Back story: During the first seven years of his life, he lived in America, but on the winter break of his second grade school year, he and his parents all took a trip to Japan. However, because of his hastiness, he dashed off on the flight scheduled before theirs, and arrived four hours earlier than they did. After waiting impatiently after four hours after his flight, a plane came into the landing strip, and crashed into the runway due to engine failure. Rather than being told about the truth about his parents demise, he was informed that they were missing. A month after being in the foster programs' care, he was given his first foster home, and was enrolled into Seiyo Elementary. His first foster home was a little hectic and stressful, which was how Razkiel came to be. Before the start of the next term, he was placed into the Fujisaki household were he met the twins (they are actually twins in this story!). At the start of his fourth grade year he learned of his birth parents deaths through the website concerning the plane. He tore everything – except the computer – in his room apart, and sulked in a corner bawling his eyes out. Because of this, the Fujisaki parents asked to erase his personal data from before Seiyo Elementary.

Personality: He doesn't trust other people, but is polite to everyone. He only speaks casually to people he considers as friends. His formal speech is curt and slightly cold. He gets easily angered when people disrespect his family. If he reads valuable or interesting information, he will test it on himself before implying it elsewhere. He's overly nice to girls, which is why Razkiel tries to hook him up with every cute girl he sees.

Extras: flirted with Utau and greatly amused her. Beats anyone who disrespects his family to a pulp. Only at home – when no friends are there – when only family is there he's called by his real name.

Skin tone: white

Likes: food, games, computers, and running

Dislikes: bullies, thieves, annoying people, and forgetting to eat food before it cooled off.

Crushes: Utau and Nadeshiko

Name: Kasai

Gender: Male

Race: Magus

Eye color: Orange

Hair color: Crimson Red

Hair style: choppy short hair that covers halfway down his eyes

Wears: A red crystal necklace, a red musketeer hat with a white feather, a red cape, red undershirt, gray pants, and brown boots with buckles

Personality: He's normally refined, formal, and has a proper noble-like aura. When a pet peeve appears, he goes into a different persona, and insults in old english.

Egg: A red shade, with a heart that has a sword stabbing through it, with a red velvet fedora resting on the handle.

Character Transformation: Crimson Noble

Weapon: Rapier

Transformation Ability: Arch Mage

Description: I have no obligation to tell you.

Chara change: Fedora, cape, and crystal

Born: "I want better manners."

Person: Hotori Yuki

Name: Yuki Hotori

Gender: Female

Eye color: Gray

Hair color: Strawberry Blond

Hair style: straight waist length with three and a half bangs that frame her face.

Wears: school uniform with a gray tie instead of the original pink one. The only time she wears casual clothes is on weekends and breaks, if she fells like it.

Charas: Kasai, Mizuki, Yuna, and Aoi.

Back story: After she was born, her birth father died a month after she was born, and her mother was suffering from breast cancer. Because of her mother's inability to take care of her, she was placed into the foster care program. After going through a variety of foster homes, by chance, she ended up in the Hotori's household. In first grade, she went with Tadase to be enrolled into Seiyo Elementary. And around second grade, she was informed of her mother's passing. Due to this, she went into a state of depression and slowly stopped laughing and smiling.

Personality: She tries to act tough, when in truth she's really the same scared and hurt girl on the inside. Whenever someone threatens a friend or family member of hers, she unleashes her scary and harsh tongue utilizing words of sheer blunt and coldness. Whenever a friend has a common interest she appears to be happy.

Skin tone: fair (can easily burn)

Likes: studying, sports, books, helping out friends, mild foods, seeing her friends happy, sweets, sour candies (war heads, sour patch, sour worms, etc.).

Dislikes: losing in general, people that play with other's feelings, seeing her friends sad, X – eggs, Easter Corp., bullies, poor sports, cheaters, and people that animal abusers.

Crushes: Kukai, Kairi, and somewhat Nagihiko

Extras: She some how happens to sneak up on Susumu and Razkiel. She attempted and failed a suicide attempt. She has a angry pink, half inch scar just above her bellybutton from the suicide.

Name: Mizuki

Gender: Female

Race: Kitsune

Eye color: Red

Hair color: Orange

Tail/Ears: orange and white tuffs

Hair style: wavy shoulder blade length with bangs that go to her chin that perfectly frame her face

Wears: a purple button up, long – sleeved shirt with an overlapping collar, black designer jeans, and black flats with a purple strap.

Personality: she likes to pull pranks on people, she lightly flirts to lure her victims into her pranks. Loves to pick on Kasai. She doesn't pick on people who have lost someone they love.

Egg: Sky blue with a sleeping fox.

Character Transformation: Sly Trickster

Weapon: Claws, fangs, and martial arts

Transformation Ability: Trickster

Description: It's a secret

Chara change: Ears and tail

Born: "I want to be a good prankster like Shippo and the Hiiachiin twins."

Name: Yuna

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Right eye: Green

Left eye: Blue

Hair color: Brown

Hair style: pixie cut, long in back, in a long ponytail holder to the back of her calves, then the rest of the hair is a millimeter off the ground.

Wears: ffx2 songstress dressphere

Personality: same as ffx and ffx2

Egg: navy blue with a royal purple music note.

Character Transformation: Sweet Melody

Weapons: Microphone / Mic. stand

Transformation Ability: Song Manipulation

Description: You shall see

Chara change: long beed earing

Born: "I want courage to sing."

Name: Aoi

Gender: Male

Race: Superfantasticalspacedemonalienthingy (No...just human)

Eye color: Gold

Hair color: Midnight Blue

Hair style: shaggy bed head with three inch bangs

Wears: A black baseball cap, a black undershirt, a brown hoddie, jean shorts, and black and white Vans.

Personality: He acts like a tough guy, but hates it when people pick on other peoples personal characteristics. He shows off to cover the fact that he's secretly an otaku. He **hates** it when someone messes up a characters name, actions, or certain anime event.

Character Transformation: Midnight Crash

Weapons: Brass knuckles and a metal baseball bat strapped to the back.

Transformation Ability: Street Fighter

Description: you'll see

Chara Change: Baseball cap

Born: "I want to be able to stand up to and help others."

R&amp;R people! Chapter no. 1 is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1

_**BEEP!**_

_**BEEP!**_

_**BEEP!**_

An arm grabbed the alarm clock and threw it sailing into the air resounding with a loud crash against the opposing wall, turning it off. Then young girl put her pillow over her head trying to go back to sleep. But sadly, fate didn't agree with her.

"Yuki, come on. It's time to wake up." said a cheery voice.

The young girl now know as, Yuki, begins to glare at said cheery voiced intruder. The young boy, or intruder, soon realized a flying projectile slowly head towards his face before he could move. Unfortunately, for the boy, Yuki had thrown one of her many alarm clocks that hit him square in the nose. Luckily for him, she was half – asleep so it didn't hurt as bad as it should have.

"Leave me alone, Tadase." she angerly grumbled as she waved her hand around as an attempt to 'shoo' him away.

He stared at her for a minute, before getting an evil idea that appeared in his head. He went over to the foot of her bed, tossed the covers off her feet, and grabbed her ankles trying to literally pull her out of bed. However, his plan backfired, as she grabbed the headboard bar supports, as he used half of his strength to pull her out. Eventually, he decided to give up, until a new idea crossed his mind.

"YUKI! KASAI IS DYING!" Tadase shouted, clearly panicking.

" Ist this the end for Kasai? Has thine own conquests... been for naught? Has thine fallen so low that thine own self hath not the strenght to pull thyself from thy gripping fate? Ist it truly in thy stars for thou to fall, to the endless slumber? Very well... fare thee well... thou cruel world." During the near finish of his speech, Kasai had raised his hand, palm up towards the ceiling and, as he concluded his speech, he let it drop limply to his side before allowing his head to lull to the right, with his face now touching the desk's surface.

"Stop being such a drama king, your give me a headache. Your even worse than Kiseke!" she said after she face palmed in exasperation and sighed.

"Take that back, peasant!" Kiseke shouted, giving off an angered aura.

"Get out and I'll get up, Prince." she smirked.

After she said her comment, a gold crown appeared on his head. "Don't call me something as low as 'prince'. I AM A KING! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL! AHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAH-" he started to ramble, until another alarm clock hit him square in the nose, so it hurt worse this time.

"Just get out so I can change. The sooner I get up, the sooner I get to come back." she said as she gave up.

Tadase smiled, and left dragging a protesting Kiseke with him. Yuki then sighed and threw the warm covers off her body. She stretched, looking around for her uniform, until she saw something gray. She walked over to it, and pulled out her gray tie, gray skirt, along with the black and white school uniform shirt and blazer.

Now, any other girl would have set it down, looking for the pink tie and skirt, but she was different. She told the principal; "I don't want to wear pink. If I do, then when someone is looking for me, I will just be one in a million. But why do that, when I can be one of a kind?" they seemed to be alright with that, and let her wear gray instead of pink.

Once she put the uniform on, she looked around for her black and gray knee high boots. She looked in the closet, and found them staring right back at her. She face palmed for her stupidity and grabbed her boots, bag, cellphone, iPod, scrunchy, along with her gray and white socks, and ran downstairs.

When she reached the bottom, she sat down on the bottom step, putting on her socks and boots. Then she went to the dinning room table and sat down, eating the waffles and pancakes on a plate for her. Just as she was finishing, Tadase came into the room.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Almost, just have to brush my hair, grab my water bottle and bag, and we are out." she responded.

He nodded, putting the left overs into plastic foil, then into the freezer, as she was running a brush into her hair. After about 4 minutes, her hair was silky and straight. She nodded, putting the brush into her bag, and going to the kitchen to grab her water bottle from the fridge. Once she grabbed it, she put it into her bag, grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

However, once she was out the door, she heard tiny screams. "Yuki, don't leave me here with Kasai!" "He's no fun to be around in the mornings!" she sighed, and slowed down, so they could catch up.

When they reached her, they sat on her shoulders and caught their breath. "Thank you Yuki." they said in usion, she waved it off and continued to walk to school, knowing that Kasai wasn't far behind. When they got to the school, they separated, Tadase with the rest of the Guardians, and Yuki with her best friend; Susumu, and her tomboyish companion; Akira.

When she walked over, she noticed Razkiel trying to hook Susumu up with another girl, while Akira was talking to Kaera, who was trying to get her to stop looking like a boy, and more like a girl, while she was saying 'Wearing skirts and dresses slow me down, not only that, but I don't want to be seen in that pink hideousness.' She was trying really hard not to laugh at Akira's blunt comment, but that was true, and was why she wore gray instead of pink.

As she walked even closer, she counted to three, before speaking. "What are you guys doing?" she asked, scaring them all, making them turn to her and almost scream, "Yuki! You need to stop doing that!" she just shrugged. "Come on, we're going to be late for class if you both are still standing there."

She began to walk to her 1rst period class, which was 4th grade math. When she walked inside, she saw a quarter of the class in their seats or standing around, chatting with their friends. She walked around until she reached her desk, strangely enough, there was a note on her desk top. Curious, she picked it up and started to unfold the paper. It said:

Stay away from Tadase, he doesn't deserve to be with a low life that will drag his reputation down. You have been warned. P. S. If you don't, prepare yourself for after school, because we're coming for you. ~ Tadase fan club

She just shrugged it off, sat down in her seat, pulled out her book 'Invisible Boy', and read until the bell rang. Signaling that it was time for everyone to be in their seats and in the classroom.

~Time Skip, Lunch~

At lunchtime, she walked around until she made it to the roof. She walked to one of the sides and looked over, seeing a sea of blue, black, white, and pink. She looked until she happened to see the Tadase fan club, and their leader, Saaya Yamabuki. She was one of those whiny, preppy, clingy, possessive type of people over someone that they really like or, in Saaya's case, worship. She's been on Yuki's case ever since she was adopted into the Hotori household and walks to and from school together.

'Speak of the devil.' she thought as Saaya had happened to make eye contact with Yuki. They held it for a while, before Yuki got sick of looking at her, and turned away. "Why does she try to pick fights with me when she knows that I'll win?" she asked her charas; Kasai, Yuna, and Mizuki. They all looked at each other and shrugged, making her sigh.

"Yuki, every time you sigh, your happiness will fade away." Yuna told her, eyes full of concern.

"Come on, let's just go to our next class." Yuki said, starting to walk down the stairs and into the halls. She looked around, trying to spot someone that she knew, but only saw strangers. She walked some more, until she bumped into something hard, making her fall backwards towards the ground. But before she could, something, or someone, caught her, and pulled her closer to their chest. She opened her eyes to see the blue Guardian cape, and no tie. She looked up at the person's face to see Kukai looking down at her.

"You ok?" he asked, worry clouding his eyes. All she could do was nod, not trusting her voice. He smiled and let her go as they stood there in an awkward silence. He went to open his mouth to speak, but the bell stopped him, signaling that it was time for class. She waved good-bye, as she walked to her next class, wishing the day to be over already. Not noticing the fan girls for both Tadase and Kukai giving her death glares.

~Time Skip, After School~

Yuki ran home, not wanting to face the girls that were after her. It wasn't because she was scared, no it was more like she was doing them a favor by not putting them in comas. She reached the front door, opened it, and walked inside, making sure to shut and lock it. Tadase was at a Guardian meeting, yet again, and had a house key, so she didn't need to worry about that.

She went upstairs, to put her things away in her room, then went in the kitchen. When she got there she looked and looked for something until she found it. A french knife. She was done and tired of all the threats, notes, death glares, (etc.) she got just for being around Tadase. She was tired of coming back home from a fight she won against the poor, snobby, rich girls that think that they could get away with anything. So, she unbuttoned her blazer and shirt, feeling her skin hit the cold air, and raised the knife.

She had the tip, poke her stomach, until she found a perfect spot. After she was sure that it was alright, she shoved the blade into her skin just as the front door opened. She stayed quiet, waiting for the footsteps to go upstairs. But there weren't just one pair of footsteps, there were a bunch more, and they were getting closer and closer as she was seeing black spots in her vision. The footsteps stopped, and the door slid open to reveal not only Tadase, but the rest of the Guardians as well. Her eyes widen as her breathe hitched, she wasn't the only one though, they did the same thing.

Eventually, she was sliding down to the floor due to blood loss, and her vision blurred. She heard voices shouting her name, and someone calling 911. 'This is it, I'm going to die.' were her last thoughts as her eyes closed, and the voices around he were starting to fade. The last thing she felt was someone pulling the knife out and trying to stop the bleeding, until it all went black.

~?~

There was the beeping of machines, and smell of fresh flowers. Yuki opened her eyes slowly, and saw a white ceiling. She looked around, and saw white walls, a heart monitor, oxygen tank, blood pack, a vase of roses, some candy, and get well cards.

Then the door opened to a man in a white lab coat with a clip board. Her looked at her and smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Like I was in another cat fight." she answered. "How long was I out?" He hesitated to answer, but eventually he did, "You were in a coma for about a month, had everyone worried." she nodded. "When can I be released?" she asked. "Soon, soon." he smiled at her once more before walking out the door.

'Me? Having everyone worried? I doubt that, he's probably saying that to make me feel better.' she thought bitterly. She looked over to one of her sides of the bed and saw the newspaper. When she saw the cover, she couldn't believe her eyes. The cover said:

**Girl Tries To Commit Suicide and Fails**

**Young girl, Yuki Hotori, tries to commit suicide by stabbing herself in the stomach, near chest with a french knife. Luckily, Tadase Hotori, Kukai Souma, Yaya Yuuki, and Nadeshiko Fujisaki walked in not too long after she stabbed herself. They say that one of the reasons she did it, was because of school life. Apparently, Saaya Yamabuki and her followers were trying to get her to stay away from her foster brother, by threats, and other bad things. **

She stopped reading and looked up as she saw who it was that walked inside her room. It was Akira, Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko with happy smiles on their faces, knowing that their friend was up and awake. They walked over to her sides and they first thing that happened was a flick to her forehead.

"Ow, was was that for?" she asked, pouting. "That's for being an idiot." Akira answered. Yuki just shrugged. The twins looked at each other before looking at her. "Yuki, you had us all worried and scared. Even Susumu, who seems emotionless, he was furious. But the one that's hurt the most is Tadase, he's beating himself up about how he could have done better, he should have seen that something wasn't right, and that he's the worst brother ever, because he didn't protect you."

Yuki looked down, unable to look at anyone. Maybe she really didn't have a purpose in this world, maybe she should have died, that way, everyone would be better. However before she could do or say anything, she was pulled into a hug by Akira, which was out of character for her, because she **never** gives hugs. But none the less, she returned it, and asked, "When can I leave?" to which she got "Tomorrow, now rest. You are going to need it." she nodded, and closed her eyes, letting sleep embrace her.

~Time Skip~

Yuki was finally released from the hospital, but had a pink, angry scar from were the knife was inserted into her skin. She sighed and continued to walk to school with Nadeshiko and Akira, who were looking around to make sure that they weren't being followed.

They eventually made it to their destination, as there was a soft piano playing. She looked around to see that it was none other than Tadase. She smiled, and closed her eyes, listening to the beautiful sound. Once the song ended, she walked over as Tadase was getting up to leave, she sat down, playing her theme that she had made for Yuna, it was called Yuna's Ballad.

It was nice and peaceful, as her eyes closed and her fingers danced along the black and white keys. All too soon, the song came to an end, and her eyes opened to see all the Guardians, their charas, Akira, Susumu, and their charas looking at her intently. She smiled, got up from the bench, and walked over. When she was directly in frount of them, she was pulled into a group hug.

She smiled even brighter and hugged back. Only one thought running through her head, 'What would I do without each and everyone of them?'


	3. AN!

**Hey guys!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated ANY of my stories. But fret not, for I am putting them on hold until the summer, so that I have a open mind for when I write my new chapters.**

**Also, I need your honest opinion. Who do you want my OC's to be with? Because I don't know what pairing to do for them, to be honest. Just tell me what pairing you want to see, and I will think about it.**

**I love you guys, and thank you for all of your support. **

**~ Yuki Kaito**


	4. ProblemsComplications

Due to certain circumstances, updates for my stories will be put on hold until:

my computer gets fixed

I come up with a better image for my chapters

I have time to publish new chapters

I get some OC's for the stories that require them.

Other than that, I thank you for your patience, and that you understand. I'm going to be a Freshman in high school, I've got a youth group, I've got my chaotic friends who I have to babysit, along with a ton of other things.

To my loyal foolowers, and whoever else is reading, I thank you for your support and understanding, and I hope that I can get some chapters for my stories done.


	5. Really getting old

**Yet Again, an Author's Note:**

Hey guys, um, I have some good news and some bad news. I'll say the bad news first.

**Bad news:** I won't be able to update my stories yet, espicially Lives Progressing, because I NEED people to send in character forms, or else that story will forever be put on hold (which I hate leaving cliffhangers. SO DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!) I also need people telling me what you want me to put for the next chapters for ALL of my stories, because 1) I'm running out of ideas, so I DESPRETLY NEED help. 2) I'm going into high school, so it will be even more stressful for my poor brain and body to juggle real life and fanfiction.

**Good news:** My computer is getting fixed, so I will be able to ACTUALLY write stories instead of using someone else's computer to write bs Author's Notes. I'm getting better with actually seeing a visual for what I want my chapters to look like (YAY!). I'm also making sure to try and be specific when I'm writing and getting information correct, so I won't have to look back and be all like: "Um, no. I don't thonk that's right. Wait, no, it is right. Fine, then let me check. And, nope, it's not right, fixing~!" I'm sorry I hate doing that.

**ANYWAYS:** The point is, I'm working on all this, but I NEED help. Otherwise, why should I be wasting my energy on all this, when no one wants to help me, or bothers to comment and say if they liked it, hated it, wanted more action, needs more romance. WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT, I NEED YOU TO TELL ME, AND I NEED TO KNOW NOW! Thank you to all of you who have been loyal and stedfast, I apriciate your help.

I apologize if it seemed like I lashed out, but I'm in need of SERIOUS help. Thank you for your support and time!

**~Yuki Kaito**


	6. I CAN EXPLAIN!

**A/N!**

**Hey guys, so there was a big issue on how I was trying to write my previous Transformers fanfiction. The following happened:**

**1\. _I was using actual people's names in real life without their consent_**

**2\. _I was too emotional, whatever that means_**

**3\. _It didn't grap the reader's attention the way I wanted it to._**

**So, I'm leaving this note here for now, and until people can forget the mistake I made with the previous story that I made and had to delete because it was so terrible, I couldn't even call it my own work.**

**For those who are wondering why I haven't updated or fixed any of my other stories, I honestly don't know what happened. But I will tell you this; I'm working on a base for them before I just suddenly decide to type them on the computer, and then constantly have to fix them.**

**Arigato minna!**

**~ Yuki Kaito**


End file.
